Recovery
by talesmith
Summary: The year has indeed been a difficult one for Phryne Fisher, but hard work, playful friends and multiple doses of humor help tip the scales in her favor.


**Recovery**

_While enjoying fresh from the oven ginger biscuits and oolong tea Mr. Butler drifts off into deep thought…..._

Miss Fisher has managed an onerous come back with all the aplomb that makes her who she is. But, it also helps to have a best friend who has a Cupid Complex and can morph between being Dr Dread and Mother in a heartbeat, along with the motley group she deems to be her adopted family, encouraging her to make the journey back. And, her Jack is right up there leading the cheering squad and rewarding her efforts all the way. Yes, it is one year to the day that she experienced the horrific motorcar accident…..

Bert and Cec who act more like older brothers to Phryne as they are always in her face or hovering around in the background, take it upon themselves to fix up her shed until it resembles a small gym. The boys think of everything, mats, bars, pulleys and weights, and even a punching bag, for when a certain somebody loses patience and becomes steamed.

They will run her through her paces as well as give the occasional nudge. And, like all good brothers, they know Phryne will assume her _I'll show you posture_ if they can cause her to get her back up...And, this they excel at.

He could hear them now "Come on Phryne, let the pulleys tote your legs up and you push hard as you can, to bring them back down. Atta girl! Again, again, again, again, again, again"

"Anybody ever tell you two that you act and sound like drill instructors?"

"Well, we're going to make a digger out of you yet"

"Only if I survive your little torture chamber. Speaking of which, you seem to have forgotten the grindstone to put my nose to."

"Hey Cec, run out and fetch one grindstone for our little diggers nose here... Okay?"

"Too right mate!"

THUD! THUMP! WHACK!

"Oooouch Phryne, that hurt! You have a punching bag for that you know"

"I know, but the bag isn't as vocal as you are Bert dear!"

The year has indeed been a difficult one, for Phryne and those close to her, but thankfully there's been a bumper crop of playfulness and just naturally humorous people, to help balance out the scales. Yes, life can be difficult, but there is nothing like a good strong jolt of laughter to jumpstart the heart and mind.

"Can I join you for tea Mr. Butler or is this a bad time?

"Sorry Dorothy, you've caught me day dreaming. Please sit, you can be mother. All finished helping Mrs. Stanley with the party arrangements for tonight?"

While pouring and passing biscuits, Dot reports "Ready to go...One fantastic pool party with tons of food, bubbly, torches and decorations by Arthur. He has drawn all sorts of water related items in all of Phryne's favorite colors, leaning heavily of course to Chartreuse, and has them plastered all over the place. He does love his cousin Phryne, but then again, we all know how much she adores Arthur too."

"Yes Dorothy and I believe Mrs. Stanley takes great peace in knowing, when she is no longer among us, that Arthur will be loved and taken care of properly by his cousin Phryne.

"There's no doubt about that Mr. Butler. Do you think Miss Phryne suspects we're giving her a party tonight?

"Since she's worked out in her aunts pool this past year she probably thinks tonight is business as usual. Remember when Mrs. Stanley fell into the pool trying to help Miss Phryne out and Miss Phryne confessing "I really do love the old thing but there she was, fully dressed, flailing about in the water and all I could do was giggle expecting her to start ranting 'I'm melting, I'm melting."'

Both can't help chortling and agree from now on that image will conjure up every time they see the old thing.

"The Wizard of Oz is the first book Miss Phryne read with Jane. Her copy is a first edition printed in 1900 and it's in pristine condition. I still find one or the other of them reading it sometimes, but that will be our little secret, Dorothy."

"No problem Mr Butler. Hugh and I read it all the time. It's even better than Hilda and the Blue Fairies."

"Oh Mr. Butler, I almost forgot, Guy won't be at the party tonight as he is still out of the country."

Blushing, Mr. Butler quips "Very good, Dorothy. Now we need not worry about the fudge."

"Are Bert and Cec still picking up Jane from the station later this afternoon, Mr. Butler?"

"Well you don't think her uncles would allow anybody else to fetch her do you now, Dorothy?"

"What I meant, Mr. Butler, was Jane hasn't gotten side tracked like someone else we know has she?"

"No Dorothy, I reminded her this morning... And, yes they are like two little peas in a pod."

"I believe Jane is a lot like Miss Phryne at that age. Brainy, cheeky, street smart, fun-loving, overly inquisitive and naturally adorable." Frowning off into space Dot reckons " Come to think of it that sounds an awful lot like our grown up Miss Phryne too... Anyway, Jane does lack the gracefulness of our miss."

"Well, Jane does have the ability to trip over a biscuit crumb but I truly believe it to be an awkward phase, that she will overcome, in due course Dorothy. Regardless, we all love Jane for who she is so if she continues to trip about, then that's how it is. As you have already pointed out their likenesses, unlike Miss Phryne at that age, Jane knows that she's loved and respected. I sense Miss Fisher showers the girl with all those things she never received as a child... Love, understanding, appropriate discipline and respect for others. And, she shows Jane the proper way to appreciate money, while staying grounded with humankind."

"Point taken Mr. Butler. Our Jane may not be poise perfect, but her sense of timing is spot on."

"Ah yes, as you well know... I was prepared to ask Miss Fisher myself if she was all right the other day... when our little top came spinning through the parlor door... little feet tangling, wobbling across the room and landing, with a thud, on the arm of Miss Fishers chair. Then the little aper placing the back of her hand on Miss Phrynes forehead and asking "What's the matter, mater?... Hope you're not feeling too poorly... Give us a hug darling." The entire room lit up, like a giant sparkler, when Jane planted that big kiss on Miss Phryne's forehead. All the girl lacked was being able to leave a lip print, as she isn't old enough to wear lip paint yet."

"Miss Fisher lit up too Mr. Butler...She had one of those full front smiles on instead of her usual little grin"

"When Jane went to get up and Miss Fisher latched on to her with one of those judo holds blurting "No, no, no don't move, please stay put"... It took every ounce of my self-control to not laugh, as I could invision what was floating through Miss Fisher's head"

"Dr. Mac didn't help matters when she bellowed "Well now if that's not the perfect still life. Our own little tempest literally holding down our own wee whirlwind."

"Yes, Dorothy, Dr MacMillan really nailed it. But when I looked again, I also saw perched on a chair, two little peas in a pod, one dark and one fair, grinning away like two little imps."

"Oh, speaking of little imps, here comes the brownie, herself. Come in Dr. Mac, door's open."

"I was passing by on my way back to hospital so thought I'd double-check on this evening. Is it still to be a small gathering?"

Counting off on her fingers Dot responds" Cec, Alice, Bert, Jane, Mrs. Stanley, Arthur, Hugh, Inspector Jack, Mr. Butler, me and yourself of course and the guest of honor Miss Phryne all accounted for."

"Speaking of which, where is our little guest of honor anyway?"

"It's the inspectors day off so he's keeping her out of the house and hopefully out of trouble until a little later in the day when he'll bring her home to rest up before going to what she believes is her usual swimming therapy, Dr. Mac"

"I simply love it when a plan comes together. I'll bring my bag anyway, but I take it I'll not be needing to resuscitate Hugh this evening." Dot, Mr. Butler even Mac have to laugh at this…Mac says " Thought I'd bust when Phryne called for him to help her down the stairs the other night. Her use of the _HELP_ word was shock enough but then Hugh pops up like a jack-in-the-box, dashes up the stairs, comes rushing down into the parlour holding her wrapped in his arms, his face red as a beet, eyes big as punch bowls, his temples pounding. I thought he was going to explode before crash landing on the sofa, with her in his lap. Don't think it was all embarrassment either, for as soon as Phryne summoned him I recall we, in the room, all noted his gasp heard round the world. The poor lad just needed to remember to breath."

Mr. Butler chortles " It's just a phase and I'm sure Hugh will overcome it in a matter of time.

Dot chuckles "Which phase would that be? His red in the face phase or his foot entanglement phase? Will he overcome before or after Jane overcomes her tripping phase? Better yet, will any of us overcome them overcoming their phases?"

Mac puts on her sternest scowl and orders "You two straighten up now and settle down. Hell's bell's lot, occasionally I let Phryne think she scores one on me, but, I know that whole help me routine was on my account. Had I not been around she would have slid down the bloody stair railing. Just as I know her flustering that poor boy was just icing on the cake." Spinning on a dime she exit's the kitchen, laughing her head off.

"That woman can be down right scary Mr. Butler"

"Well I'm a lot older than she is Dorothy but she gets my full attention. Face it, anybody who can go toe to toe and nose to nose with our Miss Fisher and come out top banana, on the totem pole, deserves great respect and a very wide berth."

"Yes, and Dr. Mac deserves a medal for not being totally away with the fairies too. I can't begin to even imagine all the things Dr. Mac and the miss have gone through in the many years they've known one another. Though, I do know the many things I've gone through, in the very short time that I've known Miss Fisher, have had me away with the fairies quite a few times, Mr. Butler."

"Listen I think I hear a car" Dot says while scooting over to the window. "It's the Inspector and Miss Phryne. Looks like they're visiting the garden before they come in. She's not using her walking stick either."

"Of course not Dorothy. She's with the Inspector, so she just wraps her arm around his ... and, off they go."

"Dr. Mac thinks she'll need the stick for a while yet, but then again, she's surprised at how quickly miss was able to rid herself of the wheel chair, let alone, the braces and crutches. I don't believe miss will be in such a hurry to get rid of the Inspector, though. The way they lean in on one another just looks so natural"

"So true Dorothy, they are good for each other. And, we are very proud of our Miss Fisher. She has made a significant comeback in the span of a year. Good cause to celebrate. I'd better get a wiggle on and put the last batches of biscuits in the oven for this evenings little fete."

Still peering out the window, Dots thoughts flash to Mr. Butlers ability to really make things happen and how he is savant in so many areas. Without being presumptuous his wise words or little stories help guide Phryne, usually when she is at odds with herself. He comes through in spades during her recovery period, when things aren't happening fast enough to suit her.

She is expecting too much too soon from herself, so he takes it upon himself to help her carve out more realistic goals. As she begins to strengthen and heal, her expectations can be gradually increased until she reaches maximum level, when he realizes for her to make these goals the household will have to allow Phryne to fly.

That will be Mr. Butlers most difficult call. For them to watch her time and again fall flat on her face, struggle to get back up and not react is pure torture.

Dot remembers seeing the bruises and scrapes multiply each day but holding her tongue knowing Phryne is hurting and more tired then she will ever admit. At day's end, she will manage to tuck her Miss safely into bed and exit the room with some semblance of decorum, only to find herself bounding down the stairs ready to pad every table edge and piece of furniture in the house.

Then she'll be reminded by Mr. Butlers reassuring voice " It's not easy but you have to let her fly"

She will look into teary eyes and nod in understanding. They will continue to watch from a distance, just to make sure Phryne does no more physical harm to herself, giving her the illusion of being on her own, yet nonetheless in her element.

The household will go about their regular business but Phryne will always be within sight or earshot of Mr Butler. Yet, Phryne is used to him popping up so Dot reckons this must be regular business for Mr. Butler after all.

She happily remembers Phryne's first steps and will never forget the flood of emotions crossing Mr. Butlers face as Phryne takes those steps.

Suddenly she realizes that he is always there, for them all, but she will need to ponder this another day, for the sound of laughter pulls her from her musing, causing her to refocus. She looks up and announces " They're almost at the back door …..mums the word, Mr. Butler."

The pair manage to wrap up their laughter before entering into the kitchen and with a somewhat serious face Jack is able to say "Hello Mr. Butler, Miss Williams, I'm going to take Miss Fisher upstairs so she can rest up before going to her swimming therapy"

Grinning, Phryne declares "I believe the Inspector could use a little lie down too. After all this is supposed to be his day off and he's been out and about with me most of the day."... And, off they go.

Soon they hear the sound of Jack lumbering up the stairway and Phryne cheering him on "Come on Jack, we can go faster than this"

Mr. Butler and Dot grin and chortle. Shaking her head Dot blurts " Now that pairs story warrants volumes"... And, off they go.

"Remember when Jack caught Phyrne in…...

* * *

><p><em>Au<em>_thors__ no__te:__ This story ties in with The Doctor's In Let The Odyssey Begin_


End file.
